The luggage carrier illustrated in this application dicloses an improvement over the construction shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658. The carrier is attractive in appearance, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, strong and durable in construction, versatile in use and minimizes undesirable wind resistance. The carrier illustrated herein differs from the carrier of my above mentioned prior application principally in the construction of the metal slat.